coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8583 (23rd February 2015)
Plot Eva tells Jason that she's going to stay with Gloria Price in France for some time. Jason goes to run after her but Todd stops him, insisting that they go out to get drunk in Manchester. Tracy chases Eccles away from the outhouse and makes a distraction to enable Tony to get away but he still needs his clothes. Steve arrives back from his taxi shift in an upbeat mood. Lloyd’s taken aback to see him so cheery. Maria is happy for the tiles to be destroyed as she never liked them anyway. Tracy finds a reason to get Ken and Amy out of the house to get Tony's clothes for him. Kevin prepares a meal for Jenny. Liz takes Lloyd to task for being cold and snappy with Steve. Liz apologises to Tony and agrees to go to the concert. Eva packs her case. Leanne tries again to persuade her to change her mind and suggests she makes one final call to Jason. She does so but in the pub they're in Todd picks up Jason’s phone while he's at the bar and kills the call. Luke agrees to re-tile the entire kitchen after boasting about his decorating prowess. Tracy drops hints about the new man in her life to Liz, annoying a listening Tony. He demands to talk to her and in the smoking shelter where he handles her roughly, threatens her that everything will be over - including the business - if Liz finds out. They agree ground rules but Tracy demands a weekend away. They kiss. Jenny enjoys her meal but Sophie and Maddie return early. Sophie makes it clear that she's not sure of Jenny. Eileen rings Jason and demands he returns before Eva departs. He leaves the pub, much to Todd's annoyance. Lloyd snaps and confronts Steve over the fact he almost killed their business and put Sinead in a wheelchair. Michelle and Liz are livid at his lack of loyalty. Leanne waves Eva off for the airport. Steve feels terrible, admitting to Michelle his good mood was only a façade and inside he feels hollow. Jason arrives back in Weatherfield to find Eva gone. Todd hugs Eileen and promises that he will look after his brother - and her too... Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and smoking shelter *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Unknown pub in Manchester Notes *Last appearance of Eva Price until 16th September 2015 as actress Catherine Tyldesley went on maternity leave. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne persuades Eva to call Jason; Tony lays down some ground rules for Tracy; Lloyd confronts Steve about the minibus crash; and Kevin has Jenny round for dinner. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,260,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2015 episodes